Mature Roleplay: North Efrika (Free to Join, but be warned.)
Plot: Set in the future of my stories, (Jaredthefox92's stories) in the New Order Era, this roleplay is about a key battle in the Mobian region of North Efrika.The baron has sent his veteran commander, Erwin'' 'the dessert fox', to North Efrika to combat the Egg forces in the region and conquer the continent in the name of the Moebian Order. This will undoubtedly destabilize the region, as well as put many a village and city in Efrika at risk. The Moebian war machine marches towards warfare once more. However, what does this mean for the fate of your character who just so happens to be in the region? (Free to Join) Participants: Jaredthefox92. (Host) Trisell Chronos (Insert clever line here) Involved Characters: *Erwin, 'the Dessert Fox' (New Order, Jaredthefox92) *The New Order. *Virus: Mode Ira (Trisell Chronos) Rules: #This is meant to be a very violent roleplay, '''your character has the chance to die.' Join at your own discretion. #Cussing and swearing will be allowed, (this is wartime after all.) #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. (No autohitting, godmodding, powerplaying, ect.) #If you want to be another faction or group you have to balance them out to be fair. #I'm looking for a diverse cast, if your character could be a sort of ethnic Afrikan species, or something around a safari animal I would be most happy. Act One: Mobilization It was truly a awe inspiring sight to behold, within the blink of an eye dozens if not hundreds of round glowing portals that were illuminated with the colors of light blue and blinding white light appeared on Mobius near the Soumerican/ Efrikan border. They glistened in the sunny day as out from the come the roaring thunder of tanks from the 'other world'. The tanks looked high tech and updated with the latest tech as they were fast as well. Soldiers could even be seen riding atop them for quick transportation. The soldiers seemed heavily armed and armored Moebians of various species, but canine seemed to be the most common. Civilians gazing at them would be able to make out very nice looking black helmets that were very distinct shapes as well. Soon out of the other portals came soldiers wearing helmets and goggles to shield their eyes from the elements. They appeared to come out by teams and many were seen caring high tech glowing weapons, large missile launcher like objects, rifles, and even heavy machine guns and mortars. Clearly these invaders were well armed, well trained, and well funded. They seemed focused and eager for combat as well. One portal opened up a tank come out of it, atop this tank was a Moebian Fennec fox wearing a nice hat and environmental goggles. He seemed to be directing the soldiers who would hear his voice every so often and move to where he ordered. For a commander however he seemed quite calm and informal, almost to the point of directing a play. "Nein, move your panzer over there. Get in line with the right flank guard. Remember to stay with your unit." The fox called out to a smaller tankette commander who was out on his top hatch. "Jawohl! Herr Kommandant!" A Moebian shepard replied while moving his smaller light tank back in line with the others. The portals started to close as the last of their forces exited them. Soon each individual squad and unit was neatly organized as the column of Moebian vehicles and infantry crossed over the bridge into Efrika. Once the army crossed the border they began to set up a outpost and camp by the river. They made a small communications outpost and dug in to make defenses.However, they were on the clock and couldn't just rest there. (I take it that I should have Virus pop up in this group somewhere?) (Yes, they're currently on the Efrikan Soumerican border, yes in the comics that is a thing, but they're making a foward outpost first.) (... Post retcon... that's why I didn't recognize it... great...) (Alright I'll have her pop up.) "Excuse me, Fennec guy!" A brown hand covered in arrow-like red stripes haved over through the crowds. "Was?" The fennec said as he got out of his vehicle and walked over to the person waving the hand. A black-haired feline, not quite a lynx exactly but the ears and tuffs implied as such, wearing a tan tang-top and some cargo pants: long black hair, red stripe designs (Basic same Virus appearance aside from the clothing). "First, love the ears. Always something hot about that, but also, hi I'm Ira, just got here and in desperate need of some where-to instruction." "Hallo meine frau, how are you this lovely tag?" The fennec asked while bowing in a gentleman like manner and taking off his cap. "Hey and he doesn't get ticked at me either. That's a plus," She grinned. "Just wondering where I need to head off to here... not that I'd mind more french talk." "Ah! Die baron told me to look out for you ja. You will be stationed at our new outpost." He replied. "Aaaaand that would be..." She looked around. Category:War Category:Dangerous Category:FIghting